Candice Vanil, human transmuter 1
|DR= |fort=-1 |ref=+0 |will=+1 |weakness= |tag2= |spd=30 ft. |melee=unarmed strike -2 (1d3-2 nonlethal, provokes attacks of opportunity) |ranged= |BAB= |grp=-2 |atkopt=sudden shift (3/day) |gear= |sa= |magic= |prohibited=Illusion, Necromancy |tag3= |str=7 |dex=13 |con=9 |int=17 |wis=8 |cha=11 |sq= |feats=scribe scroll, spell mastery (expeditious retreat, feather fall, jump), run |skills=Concentration +3, Knowledge (Arcana) +7, Knowledge (Local) +5, Knowledge (Nobility) +7, Jump +4, Spellcraft +7 |possessions=Elegant clothing, steel mirror, inkpen, vial of ink ×4, spellbook, 2d20 gp |grim= |tag4= |variants='Sudden Shift:' ) Immediate action, may use other forms of movement at land speed. }} Personality A 13-year-old girl of the prestigious Vanil family, Candice is bursting with magical talent but lacking in judgment. The Vanils, a guildmaster family of no small fortune, has made a substantial monetary investment in ensuring Candice the finest opportunities by hiring her a private magical tutor. Though neither her tutor or anyone else can deny Candice excels in her studies, the direction of her magical efforts is unusual for a wizard. Candice relishes in athletics, but has never been physically gifted; she focuses on the transmutation school of magic primarily for the personal buffs it grants her. The feeling of stacking jump and expeditious retreat and making thirty-foot long jumps is exciting and invigorating, but due to her wild streak and rash judgment, sometimes her talents go in unfortunate directions. Other than adrenaline-junkie spells, Candice's magical talent seems to pale to a ho-hum average ability, except for an odd interest in exotic languages. Candice almost never prepares her spells after waking up because she almost never plans her day in advance. She usually leaves her spell slots open (cantrips—3+1 transmutaion, 1st—2+1 transmutation) until she decides she wants a spell cast, in which case she spends 15 minutes preparing as normal. Because the spells selected in use of her Spell Mastery feat is usually her prime choice of spells, she often leaves her spell book at home. Plot Hooks Robbery: A rash of robberies is plaguing the marketplace. A young teenage girl is snatching baubles and running off; she has enough speed and athletic skill to evade all pursuers. The shopkeeps know its Candice - the Vanil family is prominent within the town - but that prominence also keeps them quiet about their complaints. The Vanil parenthood is unlikely to reprimand their daughter unless she is caught red-handed. The PCs are hired. Candice is an impulsive adrenaline junkie - not a murderer. She will not attack PCs, but she will use her prepared spells (which she did not have her spellbook for) to get away as quickly as possible. The PCs have to capture, not kill/cripple their opponent - a difficult task. As astute DMs will notice, a properly buffed Candice runs at 30 miles per hour, and with a running start, can long jump an average of 36 feet or hop a full 9 feet in the air. Rescue: Candice has a wild streak, as mentioned, and has taken off to the local dungeon for some quick adventuring. The PCs are hired by the Vanil family to bring her back before she hurts herself. Candice does not want to come back, however, and while she won't attack the PCs, she won't make it easy for them to take her home. Candice prepares from her spellbook for these plot hook, and has access to her grease, hold portal and magic missile spells. Aid: PCs have a way of causing seemingly unrelated calamities to befall towns they visit. In the case of a zombie/orc/demon/gnoll/werewolf/whatever attack, Candice is available to aid in the defense. Though her spells and caster level is of little help except at very low levels, she is available to serve as a messenger (with her mobility-focused spells) or wand/scroll backup (as she can use any wand or scroll on her spell list, regardless of level). Candice usually follows PCs' orders in such a crisis; she's a rebellious teenager, not a madwoman. Notes Jump provides a competence bonus to jump checks and Expeditious Retreat provides a competence bonus to speed. The rules are somewhat fuzzy on how the bonus on jump checks from increased speed are handled, but if you rule it is also a competence bonus, then they will not stack.